Neve de Natal
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: Porque o amor deles era frágil e delicado, porém extremamente puro como a neve que cobria as ruas no Natal.


Fairy Tail não me pertence, e sim ao maravilhoso do Hiro Mashima *-*

AVISO: Contém hentai, não diga que eu não avisei depois ~

* * *

**Neve de Natal**

_Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser_

* * *

- Gray-sama! Espere!

Juvia correu na direção de Gray, que já estava indo embora da guild.

- O que foi?

- Você vai fazer algo nessa noite de natal?

Perguntou enquanto pressionava as mãos contra o peito, ansiosa pela resposta.

- Nada de importante... Por quê?

- Bem... Você não passaria essa noite com a Juvia, então?

- Ah... Juvia, veja bem...

- Por favor, Gray-sama! É uma noite para se passar com os amigos e não para se ficar sozinho!

Juvia havia agarrado suas mãos, e lhe implorava com os olhos brilhando naquele cenário frio de um típico natal em Magnólia.

- Argh...! Tudo bem, eu passo a noite de natal com você...

- Ah! Juvia está tão feliz! Vamos Gray-sama! Eu vou fazer um excelente jantar para você!

A garota de cabelos azuis começou a correr pela rua, sem soltar a mão de Gray, que suspirou enquanto acompanhava o ritmo da amiga.

* * *

- Por favor, sente-se Gray-sama!

- Ah... Juvia, por que exatamente estamos na minha casa?

- É que Juvia não pode levar um garoto para os dormitórios femininos, então Juvia veio para a casa do Gray-sama! Ah, mas não se preocupe, eu já trouxe tudo que vou precisar para cá.

- Como é que você fez isso?!

- Ah, Mira-san me deu uma cópia da chave da sua casa.

Respondeu sorrindo, enquanto Gray estava apavorado.

- Maldita Mirajane! Como é que ela fica distribuindo a chave da casa das pessoas assim?!

- Não se preocupe Gray-sam! Juvia não dará a chave para ninguém!

- Não era nem para estar com você, para começo de conversa!

Juvia parecia não se importar com aquilo, apenas seguiu assoviando feliz para cozinha.

- Agora... Vamos cozinhar!

Gray suspirou, não adiantaria reclamar, não agora, depois de ter aceitado passar a noite de natal com a garota.

- Vamos ver como isso vai terminar...

O moreno então tirou os sapatos e deixou na porta, conforme entrava em casa ia se despindo, apenas ficando de cueca.

- Gray-sama... - Juvia chamou o amado com a voz trêmula.

- O que foi?

- Você daqui a pouco vai estar nu, não que Juvia se incomode, mas...

- ARGH!

O garoto então recolheu as roupas no chão e foi para o quarto, voltando momentos depois vestido. Gray resolveu não atrapalhar a amiga, que parecia fazer tudo de maneira tão alegre. Ele então puxou uma cadeira e sentou para observá-la trabalhar. Não demorou muito e acabou dormindo com a cabeça apoiada sobre a mesa.

* * *

- Gray-sama! Acorde, eu terminei o jantar!

- Ahn... Ah sim... Desculpe, acabei dormindo.

- Não, sem problemas! Gray-sama continua lindo mesmo dormindo!

O garoto corou, Juvia era sempre tão amável que lhe deixava sem graça. A dona de madeixas azuis terminou de pôr a mesa, e então se sentou ao lado do amigo.

- Obrigado Juvia...

- Não precisa agradecer! Juvia é que agradece pelo Gray-sama aceitar passar a noite de natal com ela! Agora vamos jantar!

Os olhos de Juvia brilhavam de maneira tão intensa, um resplendor de uma felicidade infinita estava refletido em seu olhar. Gray se sentia mal porque poder compartilhar da mesma felicidade que a garota.

- Sim, vamos jantar...

Durante toda a ceia de natal Gray ficou em silêncio, enquanto Juvia repetia o quanto estava feliz de estar ali, ou insistia em perguntar de a comida estava boa, não importando quantas vezes Gray havia repetido "Está deliciosa!". Com cada sorriso que a maga de água dava, o moreno se sentia pior, sentia como se estivesse cometendo um crime, de não conseguir entrar naquele clima de felicidade infinita.

- Bem, agora me deixe lavar a louça!

- Ah, pode deixar que eu faço isso!

Gray se levantou, tirando os pratos da mão de Juvia.

- Não se incomode Gray-sama, eu faço isso.

- Não mesmo, você já fez toda essa comida deliciosa, vou me sentir mal senão ajudar ao menor com algo simples como lavar uma louça. Sua vez de ficar sentada.

- Ah, então tudo bem, se você diz, Gray-sama.

Juvia caminhou até a sala e sentou no sofá de couro preto.

- Eee... Sua casa é tão bonita e arrumada, Gray-sama.

O garoto na cozinha suspirou.

- Obrigado...

E então o ambiente ficou silencioso pela primeira vez naquela noite, Juvia não sabia como continuar o ritmo da conversa, principalmente quando seu parceiro não colaborava. A garota então levantou e ficou caminhando em círculos pela sala, até que quando olhou de relance para a janela, pode perceber que havia começado a nevar.

- Veja Gray-sama! Está nevando!

Gray passou pelo batente da cozinha secando as mãos em um pano de prato, que deixou em cima da mesa de jantar e foi até a janela em que Juvia estava.

- Eeeh... Está nevando mesmo...

E então o garoto apoiou a mão direita no parapeito da janela, enquanto colocou a outra na cintura. Juvia lentamente aproximou sua mão da de Gray, enquanto apertava a saia de seu vestido com a outra. Quando seus dedos se tocaram o mago de gelo olhou para a garota.

- Oe... Juvia...

Quando virou o rosto percebeu que ela estava a poucos centímetros de distância, e pode ver como os olhos dela brilhavam de ansiedade, como ela ficava bonita mordendo os lábios, como sua respiração descontrolada podia ser atraente... E então puxou a mão e deu alguns passos para trás.

- Gray-sama...

Juvia se virou e apertou as mãos, da maneira suave ia tentando se aproximar, e a cada passo que dava para chegar mais perto de Gray, o garoto dava um passo para trás. Até que em um desses passos ele tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu, batendo a cabeça na parede.

- Ah! Você está bem, Gray-sama?!

Perguntou Juvia aflita, e nos segundo seguintes já estava ajoelhada, com o corpo inclinado em sua direção, e uma das mãos em seu rosto.

- Gray-sama...

Juvia murmurou com a boca próxima a sua, poucos centímetros as separavam, seu rosto estava tão próximo que podia sentir a respiração quente contra sua pele gélida. Gray então empurrou a garota pelos ombros de maneira delicada.

- Me desculpe Juvia... Mas seria tão errado fazer isso no embalo.

- Ah, tudo bem Gray-sama... Juvia deveria ter percebido. - A garota respondeu sentando sobre os joelhos. – A culpa é da Juvia...

Os olhos de Gray se arregalaram, as lágrimas cortavam o rosto da jovem de cabelos azuis.

- Juvia... Ah Juvia, me desculpe... Mas é que...

- Não! Está tudo bem Gray-sama, a Juvia não sabe por que está chorando... É que eu estava tão feliz de poder passar o natal com alguém, principalmente com o Gray-sama... Mas de repente, Juvia ficou tão triste... Acho que esses sentimentos se misturaram e eu acabei assim.

Juvia tentava limpar as lágrimas, mas elas não paravam de escorrer. Gray então a abraçou, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro de surpresa.

- Gray-sama?

- Por favor, não chore Juvia...

- Gray—sama...

Juvia então retribuiu o abraço e continuou chorando em seu ombro.

- Sabe... Juvia está tão feliz! Juvia nunca achou que alguém fosse querer passar o natal ao seu lado, mas agora você está aqui com ela...

Gray então parou o abraço e a afastou, e antes que a garota pudesse reagir seus lábios se uniram em um beijo tenro e suave. Eles então se afastaram, Juvia estava surpresa e corada.

- Gray-sama...

E então Gray voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez de uma forma um pouco mais intensa. Gray forçou a entrada de sua língua na boca da garota, que não demorou muito para correspondê-lo. No momento seguinte suas línguas dançavam de forma sensual em suas bocas, enquanto as mãos de Gray passeavam pelo corpo de Juvia, que com uma mão brincava com o cabelo rebelde de seu amado, e com a outra pressionava sua nuca.

Quando interromperam o beijo em busca de ar, arfavam de maneira intensa. Gray então levantou e puxou Juvia pela mão, levando-a até o sofá preto. Ele apoiou a garota em um dos braços do sofá, e com um movimento preciso abriu o fecho do vestido, fazendo-o cair até a cintura. Logo voltou a beijá-la, mas dessa vez não se limitou apenas aos lábios doces da garota, e seguiu de maneira sensual fazendo uma trilha pelo pescoço, enquanto com os mesmo dedos hábeis abriu-lhe o sutiã, jogando-o de lado rapidamente.

Sua trilha de beijo prosseguiu até encontrar o seio esquerdo, e com a mão estimulou o direito. Em pouco tempo os mamilos rosados da garota ficaram eretos, enquanto ela tentava conter os gemidos. Gray então mordiscou o mamilo esquerdo, e olhou para cima de relance, a tempo de ver sua parceira jogar a cabeça para trás, e de forma muito sensual mordiscar o lábio inferior, enquanto continha mais um gemido. O moreno então pinçou o mamilo direito e ao mesmo tempo mordiscou o que já estava em sua boca, e dessa vez Juvia não conseguiu conter o som que saíra de sua boca de forma melodiosa. Gray então percorreu o caminho de volta até a boca da garota com a língua, parando algumas vezes para lhe deixar alguns chupões.

- Gray-sama...

Juvia arfava, enquanto olhava Gray lamber os lábios.

- Sabe, eu estava com medo de me arrepender... De estragar tudo por causa disso, mas agora eu não consigo pensar em mais nada que não seja ter você gemendo no meu sofá.

Gray então se afastou por um breve momento, apenas para tirar sua camiseta em um movimento sexy e ágil. Juvia ao ver o peito nu de Gray tocou de forma suave com a ponta dos dedos, e depois com a palma da mão... Logo estava percorrendo cada centímetro de pele à amostra com as mãos. Ela então aproximou o rosto e começou a depositar beijos suaves em lugares diversos, até chegar à nuca e sussurrar com seu hálito quente:

- Gray-sama...

Gray então não podia agüentar mais e jogou Juvia deitada no sofá, e rapidamente se livrou do vestido que já estava embolado nos quadris da garota, e junto se livrou de sua calcinha também. Após jogar as roupas da garota no chão, aproveitou e se livrou de sua calça e sua boxer.

Ele não perdeu muito tempo e escorregou por cima da garota, e em um movimento delicado colocou dois dedos dentro da maga de água, que gemeu em resposta.

- Aaah! Gray-sama, seus dedos estão gelados ~

- O que você queria? Eu sou um mago de gelo. – Disse com um sorriso cínico – Mas se você quiser eu posso tirá-los...

- Não, não... Ah – Antes que pudesse impedi-lo, ele já havia tirado os dedos de dentro de si. – Ah, não precisava tirá-los...

Gray sorriu cinicamente.

- Tudo bem, eu os coloco de volta –

E então pôs os dedos novamente dentro de Juvia, e ficou nessa deliciosa tortura até os gemidos da garota tomarem conta de todo o ambiente.

- Por favor, Gray-sama!

Gray então tirou os dedos e penetrou-lhe de uma única vez.

- AH!

Um gemido forte superou todos os outros, e ele ficou imóvel até que a garota se acostumasse a tê-lo dentro de si. Um minuto ou menos Juvia já estava mexendo os quadris embaixo de Gray, indicando que continuasse. O moreno então começou a se mover lentamente, e enquanto isso beijava de forma suave a boca rosada de Juvia, ela em resposta entrelaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Gray, fazendo-o ir ainda mais fundo dentro de si.

Em poucos momentos ele se movimentava cada vez mais rápido, o suor de seus corpos se misturava com a fricção constante de pele com pele. Juvia enterrou as unhas na carne das costas de Gray e no ápice chamou pelo seu nome, que em resposta gritou pelo seu.

- GRAY-SAMA!

- Juvia – Ah ~

E então derramou-se dentre da garota, aproveitando até o último momento os gemidos que Juvia emitia de maneira tão sensual.

Após um breve momento Gray trocou de posição com Juvia, ficando por baixo e aninhando a garota em seu peito. Seus corações ainda batiam de maneira desregulada, e assim ficaram até adormecer. No ambiente ainda ecoavam resquícios de gemidos, as roupas estavam completamente espalhadas pela sala, e os vidros das janelas completamente embaçados por causa da diferença de temperatura: Do lado de dentro estava tão quente e aconchegante, e do lado de fora a neve ainda caía esfriando as ruas de Magnólia.

* * *

Bem, eu tentei fazer também uma rated M de Gruvia, eu espero que tenha ficado bom x.x

Essa vai para a fofa da Sue, que sempre me ajuda e está ao meu lado para aguentar meus surtos loucos sobre tantas coisas diferentes XD~

FELIZ NATAL SUE! Saiba que eu te amo muito

Obrigada por tudo que você fez por mim esse ano Sue, que possamos continuar sendo amigas por muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuui tos anos, e que eu ainda possa te dar outras fanfics de Natal todo esse tempo 3

E para você que leu até aqui, Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo! E se quiser me deixar feliz, basta me dar uma review curtinha 8D

Beijos da Aiko-chan ;*


End file.
